confused
by shikastemari
Summary: Boruto teaches Sarada his game.


The proximity was too much for Sarada.

Sarada did remember the day Boruto babbled about wanting a bigger bed, she recalled all the missions he'd complain about his tiny bed and how he didn't have enough space to rest. So, when he managed to save enough money to finally buy a king-sized bed, he invited her to come over. There was something strange about receiving an invitation to get to know someone's bed, but Sarada decided to ignore it.

So, there was the reason why she found herself laying on his bed, playing one of the stupid games he used to play with their friends when they were younger. Their heads were touching slightly, so as their shoulders and she was just too aware of it.

"And then you push this one." Boruto put his hand over hers. The sudden movement just brought him even closer to her, making hard for her to keep focusing on the game in her hands.

Sarada breathed deeply. "Okay, I think I get it now. Let me play." She pushed Boruto away with her shoulder and his hand let go of hers, but he still kept himself close to her. Close enough to her feel his breath on the cheek.

"What do you mean?" Sarada didn't look at him, but she just knew he was frowning. "I didn't even start with the tips."

His hot breath now found its way to her neck. She sat straight in the bed, quickly, as an attempt to run away from him. Too bad Boruto never actually understood the meaning of personal space.

Something in her head, though, did thought too good. She shook her head slightly as she felt him sitting as well.

"Do you mean the game hacks you use to win easily? I'll pass." She shrugged, pressing play at the game. Some guy started to attack her and Sarada just raised her eyebrow.

"What? No! They just help you to-" Boruto leaned in to grab the game, but Sarada didn't let him, turning her back to him. The smile of victory plastered at her face didn't last long when two long arms appeared, each at one side of her.

Sarada brought the game closer and hugged it against her chest like her life depended on it. She knew Boruto would never dare to take it from her when he could accidentally touch her.

"Boruto, you're invading my space! Stay on your side." Sarada tried to moved, but Boruto managed to lock her inside his arms very effectively. When the blond came closer to her, pressing his front to her back, Sarada felt the shiver that ran down her spine and hoped he couldn't feel it as well.

"The whole bed is mine, all sides are mine, including the one you're currently laying." He whispered on her ear and her breath hitched on her throat. "You're annoying, Sarada. Why did I decide to teach you this game again?"

Sarada elbowed his rib, making him to push himself back. "Because I saved your ass on the mission. Now let me go and shut up so I can concentrate."

"Excuse me? I won't shut up. You're playing my game!" Boruto exclaimed, exasperate.

"Fine then."

Sarada looked around his room, searching for something Boruto had always carrying with him no matter where he went. She found his black and orange earphones next to his desk and she got up from the bed, aiming it. They fit perfectly on her ear, but Sarada wanted just to mess around, so she connected it to her phone and pretended to press play on her music. Boruto just frowned.

"What?"

No answer. The girl sat on his computer spinning chair, moving side to side while her gaze was locked on her opponent.

"Sarada!"

No answer.

"Are you seriously ignoring me? It's my game, damn it."

Sarada grimaced, pretending to be focused on the game when all she was trying to do was basically not laugh at him. He just sounded too cute when he was frustrated.

"Seriously, why on all girls in this whole world I had to fall for the most stubborn one?"

Sarada froze. She could hear the noises of battle coming from the advice in her hands. She heard when Boruto fell on the bed with a thud. The singing of the birds outside. Even Himawari's giggle from the next room. So, she still was hearing things clearly.

But had she just heard what she thought she did?

Turning her head at this direction, she spotted him staring at the ceiling, his eyes closed. For a moment she didn't actually know how to ask him what he was talking about. After a while, Boruto opened his eyes slowly to see Sarada looking at him, eyes widened and mouth agape.

The girl saw the exact moment Boruto realized she had heard his last words.

"What did you say?" She questioned him.

"Nothing?" He tried, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink, highlighting his whiskers even more, but the girl had no time to admire the scene before her.

"Did you just say you fell for me?" She pronounced every word slowly, as if afraid of actually saying out loud. For a moment, Sarada expected Boruto to laugh and tell her she has finally lost her mind. However, Boruto looked like he wanted his bed to swallow him.

"No! Wait, what happened to the earphones?" Boruto got up from the bed, grabbing the earphones and putting to his ear. After thirty seconds, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You never actually turned the music on, did you?"

"I didn't turn the music on." Sarada had problems to think straight. "So, what was that supposed to mean, Boruto?"

She got up from the chair, placing herself next to his bed and looking down at him with the most confused gaze on her face. Boruto, on the other hand, just kept turning more flushed by minute.

"Give me five minutes to think of something." He whispered, scratching the back of his neck.

Sarada threw herself in his direction and grabbed his shirt, pulling him so his eyes were at the same level as hers. He kneeled in the bed in front of her. "Boruto!"

"Fine! I like you, Sarada. Happy?" He placed both of his hands on his hips, looking away. Sarada felt the butterflies in her stomach making a party.

"What do you mean by like?" Sarada tested the waters one more time. She couldn't be possibly be hearing her lifetime crush to actually say he liked her back.

"Seriously, and you call me the slow one? How to put this into easy words for you?" He poked her nose, trying to annoy her but still not being able to stare back. "Every time you smile, my heart melts. Fuck, every time you look at me, I just know I'm doomed. It's not my fault if you're incredible, amazing an-"

Sarada didn't know what she was doing when she killed the distance between the two of them, smashing their lips together. His arms wrapped her middle, pulling her closer and Sarada felt like she was meant to be there. She let go of his shirt to tangle her fingers on his golden locks.

Boruto was the one to break the kiss. "I can't confess if you keep kissing me." He laughed.

"For once in your life, stop talking." Sarada leaned in to capture his lips one more time, but Boruto dodged his face.

"We could get caught." He bit his lower lip and it only made her want to kiss him even more.

"Who are you and what you did to Boruto?" She teased, narrowing her eyes in a playful manner.

Boruto kept staring at her for what felt an eternity. He used one of his hands to take away a strand of her hair off her face. "You didn't say it." He said finally.

"Say what?" Sarada asked, confused. It was amazing the amount of time he could make her feel like this.

"Your feelings. Are you kissing me because you like me back or out of pity?"

It was like his eyes were piercing to her soul. In that moment, Sarada would say yes if he asked her to marry her, even though they were so young. Never in her life she felt something so right and yet, she couldn't put it in easy words so he would understand.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" She felt the cheeks burning and she was sure tomato wasn't a good look on her.

"Well, yes." Boruto frowned.

Sarada sighed, trying to find the right words to say. "I like you, Boruto." She didn't think it was the right words to say, but it was a good way to summarize it.

"How much?" The smile on his face made her heart beat faster.

"How much?" She repeated, leaning in to press a long kiss on his lips. "This much."

"I like this much." He stated, already pulling her closer again to kiss her one more time.

"Good." She smiled, before his lips found his way to hers again.

Boruto had never made her feel so confused, but at that moment, all the confusion was simply worth it.


End file.
